Doodle Rock!!
Doodle Rock!! is a game just like Guitar Hero, except all the characters are drawings! You pick songs and rock out to over 50 songs. You can sing, play guitar, bass, drums, or keyboards (If there is in the song, which there isn't much of). Instead of having default rockers, you pick a helper (ex. Axel Steel) and create your own avatar. Your helper is playable, too. Rockers *Axel Steel *Casey Lynch *Izzy Sparks *Judy Nails *Lars Umlaut *Pandora *Johnny Napalm *Memphis Rose *Beck (Must Unlock) *Pat Benatar (Must Unlock) *Steven Tyler (Must Unlock) *Joan Jett (Must Unlock) *Ronnie Van Zandt (Must Unlock) *Gypsy Queen (Must Unlock) *Gypsy King (Must Unlock) *Banana (Must Unlock) *John Bonham (Must Unlock) *Jimi Hendrix (Must Unlock) *God of Rock (Must Unlock) Instruments These are the instruments you play in the game. Guitar As the notes come along, you must strum to hit it, or just tap the frets without strumming. Tilt the guitar up to activate Fire Notes. Bass Basically guitar, but less intense. Drums Bash on your drumset as the notes come by. There are six different colors, like guitar, including the purple bar in the middle, for the kick drum. Vocals Sing along to your favorite tunes. Feel free to freestyle your own lyrics, as long as they're on time and on pitch. Keyboards If there happens to be piano in a song, you hit six keys to get funky!! Setlist (Guitar) I: Orange Line Station, Boston, MA The Chain, Fleetwood Mac, 1977** Uprising, Muse, 2009** Amber, 311, 2004** Everybody Wants You, Billy Squier, 1982*** II: Carribean Cruise, Carribean Speed of Sound, Coldplay, 2004** Move Along, All-American Rejects, 2005** Swalbr, Cream, 1967*** Bad Reputation, Joan Jett, 1981*** III: Chip's Pub III, Clinton, CT 30 Days in the Hole, Humble Pie, 1972*** Sunday Bloody Sunday, U2, 1983*** Wanted Dead or Alive, Bon Jovi, 1986**** Loser, Beck, 1994**** IV: Cornell's Club of Peace, Berlin, Germany Mr. Jones, Counting Crows, 1994**** Wonderwall, Oasis, 1995**** Only Wanna Be With You, Hootie and the Blowfish, 1995**** What Else Is New?, Dinosaur Jr, 1993***** V: Goth Thunder Field, Haskell County, KS Johnny B. Goode, Chuck Berry, 1959***** Two Princes, Spin Doctors, 1993***** Spoonman, Soundgarden, 1994****** Smokin' in the Boys Room, Motley Crue, 1985****** VI: Chrysalis Recording Studio, UK Hang Fire, The Rolling Stones, 1982****** Shine, Collective Soul, 1994****** Heartbreaker, Pat Benatar, 1979******* Still Loving You, Scorpions, 1984******** VII: Stonehenge, Ireland One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer, George Thorogood, 1977******** Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap), AC/DC, 1976******* 18 and Life, Skid Row, 1989****** Geek U.S.A., Smashing Pumpkins, 1993******** VIII: Lyve, Pittsburgh, PA (Not live, LYVE) She's My Baby, The Traveling Wilburys, 1990******** That Smell, Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1977******** Gimme Three Steps, Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1973******** Sweet Home Alabama, Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1974********* IX: Sahara Desert, Africa Beyond the Pale, Mudvayne, 2009******** Highway Star, Deep Purple, 1971********* Brighton Rock, Queen, 1974****** Battle: Gypsy King Battle: Gypsy Queen Makin' Some Noise, Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers, 1991******** X: Yankee Stadium, NY Duality, Slipknot, 2004********** Carry Me Home, The Living End, 2000*********** Seventeen, Winger, 1989********** Cum On Feel the Noize, Quiet Riot, 1983********** XI: Woodstock, Some Field in California You're No Good, Van Halen, 1979********** Man in the Box, Alice in Chains, 1990********** Amazing, Aerosmith, 1993********* Walk This Way (Live), Aerosmith, 1998******** Flying High Again, Ozzy Osbourne, 1981********** The Rover, Led Zeppelin, 1975******** Heartbreaker, Led Zeppelin, 1969************ I Can't Quit You Babe, Led Zeppelin, 1969********** Just Like Lightnin', Joe Satriani, 2006************* Fire, Jimi Hendrix, 1967******** Voodoo Child, Jimi Hendrix, 1968*********** Star Spangled Banner, Jimi Hendrix, 1967*************** XII: Heaven Why'd You Change Your Mind, The Answer, 2009************ Paradise City, Guns N' Roses, 1987************** Battle: God of Rock Surfin' With the Alien, Joe Satriani, 1987**************** A * = difficulty Category:Games Category:Fan Games